new day
by theevilqueenoflegopeople
Summary: a rocket power fic for all the Lars/Reggie fans^_^
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I love the idea of Reggie and Lars romances so I decided to write one. Hope you like it. Please R&R.  
  
chapter one- she returns  
  
A red convertible pulled up out side of the Rocket house.  
  
"all right! Reggies back!" yelled Otto as he ran out of the house. A tall girl with waist length purple hair stepped out of the drivers side. She had on baggy jeans and a black tank top that showed off her stomach and hugged her curves.  
  
"hey Rocket boy."  
  
"hey Reggie long time no see." He said when he came up to her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "where's Raymundo?"  
  
"he said to meet him at the shore shack.' He said bordly, he was gazing at the car in awe. She just rolled her eyes at him.  
  
here." She said tossing him the keys. "you can drive."  
  
"awesome!" he exclaimed jumping into the drivers seat and reving the engine.  
  
"and don't you dare wreck my car Otto!" she cried when he squealed the tires on the drive way and drove off down the street. It was the day before summer vacation tourists arrived and all of the shop owners were cleaning up there stores before the next days madness. Raymundo and Titto were no exception.  
  
"hey dad. Look who's back." Called out Otto when they entered the shore shack.  
  
"hey little cuzes. Reggie look at you sista all grown up."  
  
"hey Titto where's my dad?"  
  
"right here! Said Raymundo as he came out of the back giving her a bear hug.  
  
"hey dad."  
  
God I've missed you so much. You've been gone way to long." She just rolled he eyes at him after he let her go.  
  
"Lars" whined a voice from outside "lay off." Whined Twister. He was running into the shore shack with Sammy in front of him and Lars right behind them and his friends laughing.  
  
"LAAARS!"  
  
"good. Your all here now. Twister, Reggie, Otto, Sammy I need you guys to help out here over summer." Announced Ray when he had there attention.  
  
'Reggie?' asked Lars, Twister, and Sammy. She waved at them. Twister and Sammy came over and gave her a hug. Lars just stood there opened mouthed, starring at her. Raymundo threw four aprons at them.  
  
"c'mon Titto we gotta go talk to Kisho. And Lars first thing Monday morning." Said Ray over his shoulder as he and Titto walked out. The Reggie gave Lars a strange look.  
  
"hey Lars either buy something or get out." Said Twister from behind the counter. He glared over at his brother and took a seat at the counter with Pi and Animal on either side of him.  
  
"well?" demanded Twister.  
  
"shut up twerp. Three milk shakes."  
  
"leave Twister alone Lars." Snapped Reggie when she came over and set the shakes in front of them.  
  
"and what if I don't princess?" she glared daggers at him.  
  
"so how long you back from college this time princess?"  
  
"I'm here to stay. After summer I'm going tot he community college."  
  
"seriously? Your home for good" he asked surprised.  
  
"yah I missed Ocean Shores."  
  
"hey where'd the dweebs go?" asked Animal. Reggie looked into the back and moaned. Otto, Twister and Sammy were sitting on the floor eating from a huge tub of ice cream.  
  
"you guy's are such pigs."  
  
"what?" they asked innocently. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Lars. Animal and Pi had split after a couple of girls.  
  
"you got a girlfriend Lars?"  
  
"no. but I wouldn't mind getting in your pants." He said smirking at her. She smirked back and took a sip from his milk shake.  
  
"you don't have a chance in hell of gettin in my pants Lars."  
  
'ha. We'll see Rocket girl."  
  
"why did my dad say he'd see you first thing Monday morning?"  
  
"umm.. I kinda.." he began but Twister cut him off.  
  
"he got caught vandalizing the Shack and your dad's making him work off the damages over summer break."  
  
'I only got caught cause you squealed.' He growled at Twister.  
  
"boy you really haven't changed have you?" she asked shaking her head at him. he mumbled something under his breath and glared. 


	2. auther notes

A/N: I know it's been a long time since I posted anything for this fic. My apologies. I have writers block. I'll have a few new chapters posted for this one with in the next week k?( 


End file.
